Harry Potter: Betrayed
by Kurama Uzumaki
Summary: Harry Potter is left at the Dursleys at age five after he shows no magical potential to his parents who are still alive. He ends up living with Hermione Granger and they together go to Hogwarts. Years one through seven and after and after the after Assassins Creeds side, revamp and mix of Harry Potter New Beginnings and Harry Potter The Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

How it goes

Harry James Potter was a pure prodigy with his magic and he wasn't even using it. On the night of Voldemort's attack the killing curse had actually affected him largely and blocked off his massive magical core off completely. He felt the magic inside of him nearly doubling inside of him every day and no matter how hard he tried to reach it he couldn't, so he found a way to use all the ambient magic around him.

He read, memorized and mastered every book inside the Potter Library by the age four and had an unbeatable and unpredictable Taijutsu Style. His parents never cared though, they always cared about his brother the supposed Boy-Who-Lived. They barely remember to feed him or care for him and the only people that really cared were Sirius and Remus but the last time he saw was his fifth birthday when Remus gave him a set of six pristine and expertly made Katana fighting swords perfectly balanced and it absorbs ambient chakra and magic while it is made from platinum steel and coated in Basilisk venom and Chimera Venom.

Sirius had gotten him scrolls and scrolls on Jutsu and Taijutsu styles which Harry immediately began learning in haste and soon mastered everything. He added all the Taijutsu from the scrolls to his style and began documenting it while perfecting it while he kept his strength up by secretly using his mother's Time Turner and was everyday in the Library practicing Taijutsu, Reading, Exercising, Documenting. Creating New Jutsu or practicing his magic. He was safe in the library since nobody ever went in there and his parents forgot about him so much that they never actually realized that their daughter Hope Rose Elizabeth Lily Evans Potter became Harry James Potter.

"Dumbledore, we can't let Harry suffer anymore." Lily said to the Headmaster while she and her husband stood across him in the Living Room. "He's a squib and he shouldn't have to be jealous of his brother, we see Eric do first year magic everyday and Harry shuts himself in the library trying to do magic all the time."

"You are right Lily, we shall give him a day to pack everything saying that you will go on holiday and we shall leave him with the Dursleys." Dumbledore replied and everyone bowed their heads in shame while completely oblivious to the ritual going on upstairs.

Harry held a small vial of Phoenix tears from a Pure One Silver Royal Phoenix and one katana in the other hand with the tips on his chest where his heart was. Steeling himself Harry pushed the katana into his chest piercing his heart and out his back while both venoms rapidly spread through his veins changing his body instead of killing him and Harry pulled the sword out when he felt the venom spread through every part of his body and was his blood now before he poured the phoenix blood into his heart healing it completely and now it too spread through his body making it's own changes while it strengthened the venom changes and the venom strengthened its changes.

Harry collapsed onto his back on the floor breathing heavily while doing everything not to flail around and scream in pain while everything hurt all over his body and he managed to stay awake till the pain softened slightly, get into bed and was just covered and comfortable when the pain grew a thousand fold making his eyes go wide open staring at the ceiling in shock and pain, too much pain to even move or scream.

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed when he woke the next morning and looked down to see to very large breasts and a vagina between his legs. Sighing Hope turned back into Harry before standing up and going to the full length mirror and smiled at the changes. Hesaw his eyes now had three milky eyelids covering golden slit eyes which could kill, he felt scales running down the back of his spine and saw they were thick, shiny and dark green. His nails had turned black and grown into claws which he grinned thinking it would definantly further his fighting style, his hair had grown till it reach just above his butt and had a red streak through the centre while he saw nine black and white large fox tails coming out from an unknown place covered by his hair just above his butt along with large black and white fluffy fox ears where his ear used to be but shot upright so it looked like they were on his head.

He felt a large pair of wings ready to shoot out of his back between his shoulder blades and he let them out to find beautiful black and white Pure on Silver Royal Phoenix Wings that each were the length of him. Harry spat onto the floor by his bed while flexing something that was in his neck and grinned seeing his spit was pure black and burned a hole into the floorboards.

Harry tested out everything new about him till lunch, he had heat vision, psychic feelings and visions and many other powers which he quickly mastered and learnt about while he checked his eyes. His Seigen was evolved shocking him slightly but he grinned at it's newfound powers. (Byakugan, Sharingan and Rinnegan combined, fs71/PRE/i/2010/051/a/e/Xai_s_Eternal_Mangekyou_by_ )

"Harry my boy." Dumbledore said walking into his room as Harry was sitting reading a book which was actually his Manybook Notebook. He had charmed it to be connected to every book in the library and the notebook was normally small and listed the titles of every book inside and he merely had to tap on the name for the notebook to become a copy of the book he chose.

"Your parents are out at Diagon Alley getting things you will need, they wanted me to tell you that you are going on a holiday starting tomorrow and you need to pack." Dumbledore said in his grandfather tone of voice.

"Yes sir, I'll pack my things so we can leave tonight." Harry said closing his book and Dumbledore left the room leaving Harry behind. 'So they're sending me away are they, fine, we'll see what they think when I come to Hogwarts.' Harry thought as he stood up and summoned his multi compartment trunk.

Harry grabbed everything he would need, his white/blue Storm Dragon hide wallet which was connected to the Potter vault, his very large collection of Chocolate Frog Card which was over a thousand cards with four of each card, his Manybook Notebook which returned to its normal form, his swords and everything else he owned and put it in specific compartments before shrinking the trunk and put it on a platinum necklace which he always wore as it was an emergency portkey to the Goblin Nation.

Harry walked down the stairs to the Living Room and saw a stunner heading his way from the left but acted like he didn't see it and had to act like he was stunned as both his Lamia and Royal Pure One Silver Sigma parts couldn't be stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

So it goes

**A/N: ****NCIS IS IN LONDON**

Hermione Jane Granger was a lonely seven year old girl, hiding from bullies in the Library during school but they only teased and attacked her worse because she was a know it all. Five minutes ago she was peacefully reading a book sitting on the park bench and then she was lying on the ground in the fetal position trying to protect most of her body from being hurt too much.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" a boy's voice yelled with malice before the five boy's which were attacking Hermione screamed in pain as many bones in their body broke with extreme force.

Hermione looked up from her fetal position to see a boy with black and white fox ears with nine large fox tails matching his long black and white hair. He was crouched in front of her protectively growling at the boy's who looked scared out of their minds before he roared at them animalistically making them scream in fear before running away.

She jumped up and crouched next to the boy when he fell to his hands and knees and then began couching up blood. "Are you okay?" She asked waving to her mom at the practice across the street who came running out a few seconds later. "What's your name?"

"Harry James Potter." Harry told her before he went into another coughing fit and the grass beneath his head was painted with blood. "I'll be fine, it happens often enough I know what to do, my Aunt's family doesn't like me much so I have to take the punches as they come… literally."

"Hermione, what happened?" Emma said kneeling next to her daughter and rolled the boy onto his back and she gasped in horror when she saw his chest which wasn't covered by his open baggy t-shirt and his skin was covered with scars and wounds, a few of them new and others reopened from him protecting the girl.

"Let's get him inside, we'll call an ambulance." She told her daughter and the two managed to carry Harry into their practice while Dan saw his wounds and called an ambulance already.

"Put him on the table." He said as he led them to the room next to the waiting area which they had to help some emergency patients. "Good Lord, what happened to him?"

"My aunt and Uncle call me a freak, freaks get punished as they say and no food for weeks at a time." Harry said to them smiling weakly before he coughed again sending Dan and Emma to work.

They cleaned all the open injuries and loosely wrapped bandages around them while Hermione asked Harry questions to keep him awake and took notes about anything said about his family and his home environment on her mothers command.

"Why do you have fox tails and ears?" She asked him very curious as they seemed to be alive with him.

"Give me your hand, I can't tell you if your not one of us." Harry told her opening his hand and she nodded before putting her hand on top of him making both them feel warm and happy. "I'm a wizard, magic is real and I did a ritual to give myself certain powers and abilities because I knew my parents would send me here eventually, you're a witch, you can do magic."

All three were shocked into inaction when he told them that and his face grimaced before his ears and tails went back into him slowly with quiet noises while his regular ears came back.

"How did you do that?" Dan asked checking him and finding no evidence of fox features.

"Magic." Harry said smiling as a ambulance siren was heard and stopped outside the practice with Emma leading the paramedics into the room and they put Harry on a gurney before putting him in the back of the ambulance.

"She comes with." Harry said pointing to Hermione as the doors were about to close and her parents put her in before getting into their car and they followed it to the hospital.

"He has internal bruises, all his ribs are broken and two have punctured his left rib, his collarbone is broken and both his ankles are shattered. Sharp force wounds all over his chest and lots of scars on his back." The paramedic said after they cut the bandages open and treated his wounds and doing what they could right now. "This boy shouldn't even be alive."

"Nothing can get rid of me that easily." Harry told them smiling while holding Hermione hand tightly and the girl held onto it for dear life.

"He fought five boys who were bullying me earlier and I'm sure he gave them all broken bones." Hermione said quietly making both paramedics be gob smacked.

"It's a wonder he could move, much less fight." The second paramedic said while the ambulance stopped and the hospital and they got Harry out before wheeling him to the ER as Hermione's parents had to physically stop her from going with.

"His bones are realigning themselves." The doctor said as the operated on Harry who was awake due to the knockout gas not working but they thought it did. "Get me some Anesthetic, his tibia and fibula healed incorrectly twice and need to be broken again."

They injected both arms with it and Harry felt it numb for a second before his blood burned it away and his eyes shot wide open when both bones in both arms were broken and he clenched his teeth hard while he hissed through the pain shocking all the doctors that he woke up.

"How is he doing?" Emma asked the doctor outside the room where Harry was recovering and Hermione sat next to his bed.

"He is in for a long recovery, his ankles were shattered and are in a cast, we had to break the bones in his arms for them to heal properly and his ribs healed themselves during the operation." The doctor told them and handed them a file. "That's a copy of all the injuries for Child Services, we had a nurse call child services during the operation."

"Is there anything else?" Emma asked not opening the file otherwise she would go out for blood.

"Yes, his body is resistant to Anesthetic and Anesthesia so he was awake through the whole operation, he's used to pain and taking it without complaining. You won't be able to use painkillers for him or sleeping pills, his recovery will take up to two years but with his metabolism maybe a year and a half." He said and walked away leaving the two parents very angry at Harry's aunt and uncle, who they didn't know the names off.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Hermione asked as they held his hand gently while he lay down breathing slowly with his eyes closed before he opened them keeping his three milky eyelids closed when he turned his head to look at her.

"I'll be fine, it's not the worst I've lived through." Harry said giving her a small smile while his eyes twinkled slightly. "How long do you think I'll be here?"

"I don't know Harry, but you are never going back to your Aunt's family." Dan said walking into the room with Emma and a unfamiliar man who had a black suit on. "Harry, this is a person from child services and he's going to help you."

"Mr Potter, can you please explain to me how you came to be with your Aunt's family." The man said pulling out a thick book with lots of pages which he began writing in.

"I used to live with my parents until I was five, they kept saying that I would be jealous of my brother who would go to a prestigious school and I would just be ordinary." Harry said and the man wrote describing how Harry looked and such along with documenting his words. "They told me we would be going on holiday so I packed my things but when I walked downstairs they knocked me out and the next morning I was sleeping in a cupboard in my aunts house."

"How were you treated in your Aunt's home?" The man asked going to the third page of the book.

"I was forced to do all the chores around the house and they gave me barely enough food to survive, if I didn't finish them by nightfall they didn't give me dinner and my uncle beat me for a minute before throwing me into the cupboard and locking me in there for three days." Harry said tears falling from his eyes as he stared at the ceiling. "They called me a freak and I had forgotten my name when I arrived there so that was my name until my sixth birthday, freak."

"They let their fat son 'break in' his bat on my body when I was six while my uncle held me down, whenever I got a higher mark on a test or my report card my uncle would beat me within an inch of my life and lock me inside my cupboard for two weeks without food or medical treatment." Hermione was lying on the bed with him and gently hugging him as she sobbed quietly. "I had to run away from my cousins gang everyday when my uncle sent me outside so everyone could see I was alive, they beat me every time I went out and left me on a street corner and if I wasn't home by curfew my uncle would beat me again."

"Mr Potter, I have enough you don't have to….." the man said close to tears himself but he continued to write regardless as Dan and Emma held onto each other crying as well.

"No, I need to do this." Harry said taking a deep breath making Hermione's head lift with it while she cried into his chest. "My Uncles sister has this dog Ripper which she made attack me every time she visited."

"I saw my uncle write in a journal when he had to take me to his work once, I managed to read one paragraph before he beat me for doing it, it was a journal that detailed every one of the times he beat me. It's in his bottom drawer at the desk in his office, fake bottom." Harry told them and the man made Harry stop as tears were streaming down his own face before he thanked Harry before leaving.

"Ready?" Sam asked Callen, Diggs, Kensi and three other agents who had full body Kevlar armor and silenced Ak-47's.

"Kensi and Diggs, take number one and go around the back, breach on my signal." Callen said to them and they nodded before moving around the house avoiding the windows and were by the corner. "GO!"

"NCIS, hands up." Kensi said as they went past the patio and into the living room where Dudley was sitting eating food but screamed and tried to run but Diggs put three bullets in his leg dropping him to the floor.

"We've got the kid, where's the Aunt?" Diggs asked through the com as they swept the ground floor and they heard a scream from the second floor where they immediately went to find Callen cuffing a woman while the two agents and Sam swept the rest of the floor.

"The uncles not here, she says he's at work." Sam said as he returned and they took Dudley and Petunia to the car.

"Sam and I'll get the Uncle, you two stay here and make sure nobody get's in or out of the house." Callen told them as the other three agents drove away in their car and the partners jumped into their before driving away.

"NCIS, ON THE GROUND!" Sam yelled as they ran into the lobby of the drill company with everyone falling to the ground.

They checked everyone and all the rooms before going up the stairs giving one civilian and order to keep the elevator open and on the ground floor.

The two made it to the top floor and the secretary told them Vernon was in his office. They nodded to each other before kicking the double door open and saw a very fat man sitting behind a desk a gun pointed at them but his hands were shaking so Callen and Sam each popped a single round in either shoulder making him scream and fall backwards dropping the gun.


	3. Chapter 3

Beginnings

"Court Case of Harry James Potter, this session is in order." The judge said banging his gavel while everyone sat in their seats. "Will the Prosecutor please come forward?"

Harry slowly stood up which was hard and painful even when Hermione's helped and Emma gave him the crutches. Harry slowly made his way forward and sat himself in the chair next to the judge which was higher than his podium and Harry's lawyer stepped forward.

"Mr Potter, please describe how your life was during your stay at your aunts house." The man said with sympathy to the boy.

"I would rather condemn a person to hell." Harry replied making everyone gasp at the implications. "I was starved for not doing chores properly, I was beaten for doing good in school and I was beaten for being late getting home after getting beaten by my cousin and his gang." Harry said and everyone jumped in their seats when Vernon jumped out of his seat roaring in anger and launched himself across the room to punch Harry in the gut.

Harry flew three feet away landing on the floor making him scream out in pain and curl into a ball while he cried. Five security guards were needed to force Dursleys back into his chair and they cuffed his legs together to the chair and his hands together to the table.

"Harry, are you okay?" Emma asked as she helped him to his feet and he yelped in pain a few times.

"I'll be fine." Harry said as he stood with him resting heavily on his crutches with his hands lightly holding them so not to aggravate his broken bones. "I just want to see them get what's coming to them."

"I have reached my decision." The judge said standing up and everyone looked at him while Emma and Dan still helped Harry into his seat. "Vernon Dursley, you are sentenced to life in prison and a fine of fifty thousand pounds. Petunia Dursley, your are sentenced to life in prison with a fine of forty thousand pounds. Dudley Dursley is sentenced to five years in Juvenile centre and will become a ward of the state once released."

The jury applauded the man's decision while Hermione was hugging Harry and both were crying happily into each others shoulders. The two were lead to the car and drove home to where Harry instantly fell asleep once he lay on his bed and Hermione snuggled up to him under the blanket after her parents left the room.

"Harry, Hermione." Emma yelled as she made breakfast and an owl stood on the counter in front of her with two letters on it's leg. "You've got Owl."

"Our letters." The two yelled happily sliding down the stairs railing before running into the kitchen and getting the letters from the owl and ran into the living room while the sound of tearing paper was heard. Emma scooped the breakfast onto plates for the two and took it for them.

Entering the living room she sat the two reading their letters with giddy grins on their faces. "Here, eat your breakfast first and I'm sure someone will come to take us to Diagon Alley." She told them and they ate their breakfast while talking rapidly about the school and Harry summoned his Manybook choosing Hogwarts: A History and they pointed out different paragraphs to each other.

They ran back upstairs with their lists and got into clothes for the day. Harry decided to wear a dark brown skin tight shirt, slightly baggy jeans with running shoes and his fox ears and tails were out while he let his hair hang loose and free.

Hermione wore a skin tight red shirt which showed off her breasts and she blushed slightly when Harry's eyes lingered on them even though she knew he was really a girl, she wore dark black jeans and running shoes letting her curly hair that reached her waist like Harry's hang loose.

Harry was strapping his six katana swords on his back with the tips touching each other at the small of his back while there were three of the handles by each shoulder and he also put his Kunai and Shuriken holster on his right leg which was charmed to have an infinite amount of said weapons.

Hermione was similar except she only had two swords on her back but she had the holster as well. They two walked down the stairs with Harry putting a baseball cap on his head to obscure his identity from the person who would come.

"Harry, Hermione." Dan said as they two reached the living room to find the two parents sitting there with a wizard Harry recognized as Professor Flitwick.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Fillius." Harry said tilting his hat up so his face could be seen and the half goblin bowed to Harry to which he returned.

"As it is to see you my friend." Flitwick said to Harry who smiled at him while everyone else looked confused. "Harry was one of my friends before he was sent to his aunts."

He pulled out a length of rope and gestured for everyone to grab it and when they did they all felt a tug behind their naval and landed on hard ground in an alley that led to Diagon Alley. Flitwick led them towards the bank while pointing things out to them and explained things to them about the Wizarding World.

"Let me handle this Fillius, there will be many honor Duels for me to regain my standing in the Wizarding World." Harry said putting an arm in front of the man to stop him and they stayed there while Harry walked forward towards the nearest teller. "I wish to regain my standing in the Wizarding World and take the Title of Lord for the houses on this parchment which has been approved by the Goblins of Italy."

"Many of these are Houses now controlled by Goblins, you realize that you would have an honor duel them to regain the house do you not?" The goblin asked after he read it and saw the authenticity.

"Bring it." Harry said reaching back and pulling two Katana's from their scabbards before he motioned for the Grangers and Fillius to follow him as the goblin led him to the arena while another went to get the goblins concerning the houses.

"Harry, what's an honor duel?" Hermione asked as they stood on one side of the large arena with the stands filling quickly with goblins not working and fifteen goblins stood on the other side of the arena in armor and holding axes.

"A honor duel is a duel between two people Hermione, it is used to settle disputes between Goblin family or… to reclaim a house that belongs to a person." Harry told her as he stepped forward and they were led away by a goblin so they didn't hear his last statement. "Only one person walks away alive."

"Welcome Goblin Nation." Ragnok called out to the goblins sitting in the stands who cheered. "Today we have Harry James Potter fighting to reclaim his fifteen houses in an Honor Battle with each of the current holders, it will be one on one without any breaks or pauses, all weapons are allowed but no magic is allowed to be performed."

"The first battle is between Harry and Bartok." Both stepped forwards until they were teen feet away from Ragnok each. "BEGIN!"

Bartok immediately charged at Harry screaming and swung his axe bent on decapitating the eleven year old but his axe got stuck when it struck his neck. The goblin pulled with all his might to pull the axe out but Harry punched him in the gut sending him into the arena wall.

Harry shrugged his shirt off after he cut it open with one of his claws which revealed his whole upper body covered in thick, dark green and shiny scales. "You really shouldn't have done that." Harry said pulling the axe out of his neck and before anyone could blink he was across the arena with the axe imbedded in the wall cutting the goblins head off.

"Barchoke." Ragnok called out but the goblin caught on of Harry's Katana's in his head a second later and it was pulled out by Harry while the other goblins were looking very scared. "Mitach."

Harry back flipped over the axe thrown at him before his Royal Silver Phoenix Wings came out his back shocking the ground into awe before he grabbed the goblin with his tails and ripped both arms and his legs.

Harry's blank and emotionless face was the only thing keeping the Grangers from thinking he was enjoying this. The next twelve battles followed the same lines of Harry quickly killing the other goblins.

The Grangers and Fillius made their way to Ragnok's office who was talking in Gobbledygook with Harry as they walked through the large office doors and everyone sat in chairs except for Hermione who opted to sit on Harry's lap much to the shock of her parents.

"Harry, you have reclaimed all of your houses and here are the rings." Ragnok said giving Harry a dark black box which held fifteen rings inside of it. Harry put them on one by one till they fused on the same finger to form a single simple Platinum Steel band with indentions around it which were House Crests but they were all filled in with gold.

"Thank you Ragnok, I would like this recharmed to take money from my vaults and the two smallest vaults completely invested in high risk high gain." Harry told Ragnok who redid the charm on the wallet and the party left Gringott's in favor of getting their school things.

Harry and Hermione together bought over three hundred books from Flourish and Blotts which they put in Harry's multilevel trunk. They each got whole new wardrobes of muggle and magical clothing made from Acromantula Silk and Acromantula Silk. The two had practically gone on an all out shopping massacre and were only stopped by Hermione's parents when they said that they had bought enough and needed to get home.

Harry lay on his bed intently examining his wand as Hermione did the same next to him. They had both gone through every wand in the store without any reaction so Olivander had to craft them custom wands which he said were very powerful because of the materials used.

Harry's was more powerful than the Elder Wand, whatever that was, it had ash and Yggdrasil wood with ten cores that Olivander said complemented and balanced each other. Five were from what people considered light creatures, a Griffon Chest Feather, A Pure One Silver Royal Phoenix(Which Harry provided) Storm Dragon Scales, Phoenix Tears and Unicorn Heartstring. The other five were considered from Dark Animals, Thestral Heartstring, Chimera Fang, Antarctic Ridgeback Heartstring, Basilisk Heartstring and Veela hair.

When he tested it in the shop the wand actually shot so many sparks it lit the roof on fire scaring everyone except Harry and Hermione who looked in awe. Her wand had three woods, Holly, Oak and Qliphoth while she had seven cores as opposed to Harry's ten. She had Basilisk Venom, A Shadow Phoenix Feather, Unicorn Tail Hair, Lamia Scales (Harry had provided after she asked him with puppy dog eyes.) Chimera Blood, Phoenix Tears and Hippogriff scales.

She pointed her wand at the flames while all the parents were still in shock but were gob smacked when a jet of water came out and doused the flames instantly.

They tried a few simple spells which were very overpowered and Hermione was happy but Harry very thoughtful as his wand was vibrating slightly as it rapidly absorbed ambient magic so he carefully adjusted his magic output as he tried a few more spells and Hermione did the same until it was only slightly overpowered.

Harry and Hermione sat in their own compartment snuggled in the corner happily as the station filled with late families who hurriedly pushed their children onto the train. The train left shortly after and Harry jumped up an amazed look on his face before he pulled a thick stack of cards from his trunk prompting a confused look from Hermione and a raised eyebrow.

"Hermione, I actually had this idea and did it before I was sent to that place." Harry said showing her the top card which actually had a picture of her which made her blush slightly. "These are power up sort of card, the give a person a kind of power up described on the back of the card by using Ambient Magic."

"And the picture?" She asked blushing further when the card smiled back at her with a wink.

"It's to make it look nicer, so I took one of my memories and put it on the front." Harry said flipping the card to show her. "This card is a Friendship card meaning that if somebody else holds a Friendship card it heals any wounds that a person has or regenerates their magic."

"What other cards do you have?" Hermione asked happily and the two went into deep discussion for three hours as the train sped to Hogwarts before the two of them chose three cards each.

They both chose the same of Bonding (Twice the affect of Friendship and more powerful but could only work with people who had a brother and sister bond), Protect (Makes an invisible shield of Ambient magic around the holder protecting them from minor spells), Mindscape which helped their Occlumency which was in the early stages.

The two snuggled back into their previous position and felt the Bonding and Mindscape working together and their minds became quickly protected as well as organized.

After another hour of everyone leaving them to themselves but after another half hour a deep angry growl resonated from Harry's chest making Hermione shoot up in her seat as Harry slowly got up and stood in front of the door growling at it.

Harry slowly turned into his True Animagus Form of a Pure One Silver Royal Phoenix which stood a foot taller than Hermione's waist with each wing the same length as his body and he barely fit between the gap in the seats.

"Hey, heard my brother was in here." Eric said as the compartment door opened revealing himselfand Neville Longbottom while Hermione just stared defiantly at him while Eric was oblivious to Harry in his Animagus form. "Well Mudblood, where is he?"

Harry's eyes widened in anger before he thrilled in pure hatred and he flapped his wings before attacking his former brother and his friends making them scream in pain and run away at least seven hole injuries bleeding greatly.

Harry thrilled again loud enough for everyone on the train to hear it before he turned to normal and collapsed into his seat next to Hermione.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked him softly and he nodded to her slowly. "You sure?"

"Yea, I was angry that he'd actually come but when he called you that." Harry said shaking his head and leaned back in his seat. "Let's not talk about this anymore, I just want to spend time with you before I have to face my parents."

"Of course Harry." She said smiling before giving him a small peck on the cheek and the two snuggled together closely for some warmth as they traveled towards the cold, Lamia don't take to cold very well.


	4. Chapter 4

It does what it may

Harry and Hermione jumped off the train onto the platform with more than a few students looking at their choice of clothes oddly. Hermione had a low cut pink top which showed off her six pack revealed by her open robes while Harry's robes were also open but he forewent the shirt completely making all the girls blush at him but shot Hermione jealous looks when they saw they were holding hands.

"Firs' Years o'er here, Firs' Year." Hagrid called out and checked them all before leading them down a slippery slope towards the lake which got infinitely worse when it started raining heavily making everyone except Hagrid, Hermione and Harry who just grinned and bared it.

They each got into a boat with a blond girl and a redheaded girl sharing a boat with them who were complaining about the rain as with Harry and Hermione were just leaning back in the boat looking to the clouds and smiling as the rain hit their bodies.

They ducked under the curtain of ivy with some boy not ducking fast enough and was thrown into the lake when he got caught in it. Harry pulled the boy out of the water muttering something about back in his day making everyone laugh before the half-giant knocked on the door three times.

"Are these the first years Hagrid?" McGonagall asked her eyes sweeping over them all making them very nervous and the man nodded. "Follow me please."

Harry ignored the witch's speech about what Hogwarts would be to them and rather tried to keep his tails away from the others who got over his shirtlessness and were trying to pet them. Harry got fed up after five minutes of it after McGonagall left so he started snapping his tails at offending hands like a whip making everyone jump back.

"If you will follow me now." Minerva said through the now open doorway and everyone filed out sure to now avoid Harry's tails.

Everyone but Harry and Hermione gazed in awe around the hall and they both ignored the hat's song in favor of having a mental conversation but the last few lines gob smacked them.

"**The founders saw the divide**

**So a thousand years ago they prophesized**

**A fifth house shall rise for the Pure One**

**Walks among us to unite the families**

**And bring peace as Royalty such."**

The hall was deathly silent staring at the wall behind the Head Table as the four current houses banners appeared but there was a space behind Dumbledore's chair where a pure white and silver banner appeared without a house animal.

"Souran, if you please." The hat said making Harry go into a coughing fit and look incredulously at the hat as if it was completely bonkers. "Each house requires a House Animal and Hogwarts has chosen you."

Harry looked around for anyone to move but sighed when nobody did. Walking forwards everyone turned to stare at him before he jumped into the air turning into his True Animagus Form shocking every person that was looking.

Flying forwards Harry flapped his wings before hovering just in front of the new banner before touching it gently with his beak while letting out a thrill. The banner rippled slightly before gaining a picture of him in flight in the centre making him thrill happily.

Flying back Harry turned to normal as he landed back in his place behind Hermione and the whole hall fell out of their stupor.

"I suppose I'm already sorted aren't I?" Harry asked the hat who nodded it's 'head' at him. "Smaller than the other houses?"

The hat nodded again and Harry raised his wand making a table furnished with silver and white table tops and platters with forks, knifes and goblets as well. The table was big enough to sit forty students and in the process he gob smacked the entire hall yet again.

The sorting went smoothly for the rest with Harry getting twenty seven students in his House which included Hermione and the two from the boat.

"Now, welcome back to old students and welcome to new faces and our new House which we will discuss after the feast." Dumbledore said happily to them all as he stood but was very curious and intrigued inside that Harry had formed a new house and Hogwarts approved of it. "But for now tuck in."

Everyone dived into the food and Harry had begun with having everyone in his house introduce themselves to each other much to the joy of everyone. Sirius and Dumbledore smiled at Harry doing this for his house which would actually make them a lot more of a family than the other houses.

"Now that we have all been fed and watered it is time for announcements." Dumbledore said standing up as all the food disappeared. "Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not allowed in the corridors and that the list of banned items is viewable in his office, the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden to all students and the Third Floor corridor on the right side is forbidden to everyone."

"Prefects please take the first years to their Common rooms and can the new House please remain behind." He said and the hall was a flurry of activity while Harry and Hermione comfortably talked at their seats.

"Now Mr Potter." Dumbledore began as he and the rest of the teachers walked towards him sitting at the table with James and Lily looking very alarmed.

"Please professor, I haven't been a Potter since my fifth birthday." Harry said cutting the man off politely. "You can call me Harry as my friends do, Lord Aleksander or Mr Aleksander."

"Of course Harry, since you are well the House we would like to know who you wish to take classes with, the name of the house and who your head of House will be." Dumbledore said and Harry nodded thinking of the second two while he told the others to decide who they would take classes with.

"Well my full Animagus name is Aleksander Souran so the House will be Souran and I would like Professor Sinistra to be our Head of House." Harry said and everyone looked at the astronomy teacher who nodded in acceptance. "How about half of us go with the Gryffindors and the other half with Ravenclaw's?"

"That can be arranged Mr Aleksander, but now we have a problem." Dumbledore said making everyone look at him with raised eyebrows. "Every house has a Quidditch team but your house only has First Years."

"Sir, maybe we could hold trials for our house after everyone else has and take people from every house." Hermione said making Snape scowl but Minerva smiled at her ingenious idea.

"I will see to it, I had the elves arrange a Common room and dormitories for you during dinner." He replied to them making Snape's scowl further. "The password is Pure One and the entrance is a wall on the Fifth floor with a White Phoenix indention in it."

Sinistra led her new house towards the common room which they all gasped in awe at when entering. The place looked like a scene from Heaven with the white sofa's and seats, white fluffy carpets, silver walls covered with portraits and even the fire was white. The carpets went up the stairs and over the whole dormitory covering every square inch of floor and three first years actually lay down on the fluffy and soft floor making carpet angels.

"Alright, boy's dormitory on the left and girls on the right." Sinistra said and they all went up to their respective dormitories leaving her basking in awe at the room around her.

"WAKE UP!" Hermione yelled into the ear of her brother Harry who slept in his bed or she thought so until he tried to hit her head only to have his hand go through her. "What the?"

"I see you found my illusion Hermione." Harry said walking out of the bathroom after his shower with the same clothes on yesterday with his jeans, shoes and robes being pure white but you could see his bare chest. "You like?"

"Wow." Hermione said as she looked him up and down while rubbing her hands over his shoulders before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love."

"Come on, we better go to breakfast and I'm sure your not getting any favors from your scream." He said taking her hand in his while making her clothes go pure white much to her joy.

The two walked down to breakfast slowly with a few of their housemates catching up to them as well as a few from other houses. They made it to the Great Hall but Harry was stopped by a gay looking sheep with platinum blond hair.

"Hello Aleksander, I'm Draco Malfoy one of the better Families in the Wizarding World and I can help you pick better friends than that Mudblood." He said holding his hand out for Harry to shake oblivious to the fact that the temperature had just gone into negative degrees and Harry's hands sparked with small arcs of lightning.

"Sure." Harry said grabbing Malfoy's hand too fast for the boy to protest when he saw the lightning and Malfoy dropped to his knees not able to scream out in pain. "I already know who is better than others and it's obviously you me and my friends need to stay away from, if you ever say that word again in front of me, to one of my friends or if I hear from someone else you said it you may not live to regret it."

Harry sent on more shock over Malfoy's body before letting go of the boy's hand and walking away with his friends like it was a casual everyday occurrence. Everyone got over their shock quickly while nobody helped the boy, not even Snape who had what people might describe as a happy sneer on his face.

The rest of breakfast went without interruption except for Sinistra giving the house their timetables and Harry groaned inwardly seeing as they had their lessons with Gryffindors. "Great, days full of my brother." Harry complained out loud to Hermione who merely giggled through her toast.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for Potions." Hermione said and the other Souran students nodded their heads and followed them out the hall before splitting into two groups and going in two different directions.

Harry's group shivered from the cold of the Dungeons as they stood in a line outside Snape's classroom waiting for the man while the Slytherin's and Gryffindors stood in messy lines insulting or scowling at each other.

Eric, Neville, Malfoy and two other Slytherin's were glaring at Harry but he paid them no attention rather focusing on other things. "Did you see how Snape left the hall last night?" Harry asked Hermione shocking her slightly. "His robes blew behind him but his hair didn't move an inch, do you think it's a spell he uses?"

"Enter." Snape said from his classroom and everyone went in taking seats at the back of the classroom while Hermione and Harry took seats at the front becoming Potions partners and a redheaded boy sat by the table next to them with a sandy haired boy.

"There will be little wand waving in my class so I do not expect you to believe that this is magic, most of you will not care for the soft shimmering of the potion fumes or the slow simmering of the potion." Snape said looking around the class as they pulled out their books and ingredients while being surprised that Harry and Hermione were already fully unpacked with a Master Potions kit and a copy of his book in front of them in addition to the regular school book. "I can teach you to brew Glory, bottle fame and even stopper death unless you are the usual group of dunderheads I am forced to teach."

"Today we will be studying the Wiggenweld Potion so turn to page five of your books." Snape said to them and once Harry and Hermione had turned to the page they put away the ingredients they wouldn't need back into it's case surprising him even more, not that he showed it. "I want each of you to study what ingredients you will need, study them for the next twenty minutes and then I want you to brew it for the last forty minutes of the lesson, failure will result in detention and five house points deducted."

Harry and Hermione immediately went to work on their potion and Snape was about to chastise them before he saw them move in synchronized and practice ease. He gave Longbottom and Eric a detention when they tried the same thing.

"How come they can skip learning the recipe?" Eric protested standing up in his seat.

"Five points from Gryffindor for back talking to a teacher, they unlike you and Longbottom have clearly practice this potion many times and have been taught by a very excellent potions master prior to them coming here." Snape said shutting the boy up who grudgingly went back to reading his book.

By the end of the lesson Gryffindor had lost twenty points, Slytherin got ten, Souran got thirty for their excellent brewing and got an additional twenty when Harry and Hermione had made enough potion, which was perfect and better due to certain substitute ingredients, for the assignment, to keep five large vials each and donate ten vials to the Hospital Wing and Professor Snape's personal potions cupboard.

"Sir, isn't it true that you can add a Bezoar to the Wiggenweld potion thereby increasing it's healing capabilities by two hundred percent and achieving the perfect antidote to any and all poisons including Basilisk Venom?" Harry asked just as the bell went.

"Yes it can Mr Aleksander, take another twenty points to Souran for ingenuity and going the extra mile." Snape said and the class filed out with the Souran house being first out and quickly on it's way to Magical Meditation which was taught by Lily Potter.

The class entered the classroom to find the floor littered with different colored mats which had a ball of swirling mist on a small pedestal and a lit candle in front of it. Harry and Hermione stood on mats closest to the middle of the circular formation they were all in without their shoes on.

They discarded their robes revealing their clothes from yesterday albeit pure white, the two began warm up exercises on the mats and soon all the Ravenclaw's and almost all the Gryffindors copying them and this was the scene that welcomed Lily Potter when she walked out of her office. All the boys were shirtless with only half having something nice to show while the rest were decent and the girls now had low cut tops revealing their stomachs.

"Well done, five points to each Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Souran student for going the extra mile. This is what I want each and every one of you to do when you come into my class whether or no I am here." She told them all putting the books she was holding on her desk after Eric and Neville grudgingly joined in near the middle ring of the circle. "Now, Magical Meditation is a precise and delicate art of merging oneself with your magical core to make it grow and make your spells stronger."

"It is highly recommended that when attempting to merge with your core you do it in a place with lots of natural magic or you risk of only half merging with your core which can cause severe damage." Lily explained as everyone sat cross legged on their mats looking at her as she stood in the centre of them all. "I want each of you to focus on the flame of the candle and feel for your magic inside of you, once you feel something fill your body turn your focus to the ball and the faster it swirls the bigger your core and the bright the color the more powerful you are."

"Professor." Harry said sticking his hand up while everyone else began the exercise. "My core was blocked completely on that night and the blocks loosened but I don't know what will happen when I merge, I think I may release magical pulses or something similar."

"Alright Harry, this is what I'll do." She said summoning seven black crystals from her drawer in her desk. "These crystals act a siphons which will absorb any magic radiating off of you unless it is too small to hurt anyone or if it actually can heal or help them."

Harry nodded before she put the crystals in a circle around him and Harry began meditating immediately feeling himself fill with power making everything around him feel alive. He stared into the mist of ball which was swirling faster than a twister and it began glowing bright white blinding him so much so he closed his eyes but the light shined through all his eyelids.

Harry felt something slip away inside of him before breaking into lots of pieces. Harry's body shook slightly as his magical core pushed magic into every small piece of him and Harry tried to keep it contained while he was merging with his core but under his steel hold a few wisps slipped past.

Lily saw the crystals turn white as they absorbed the magic leaking from him and turned green when his magic stopped leaking. She felt raw power radiating from him instead and checked on the other letting them merge with their cores for another twenty minutes.

"Alright, everyone please slowly stand up and follow the warm down stretches Mr Aleksander will do." She said and everyone did what she said and slowly stretched their stiff muscles with some soft groans. "Ten points to each house, now it's time for your next lesson so off you go."

Everyone walked out the class the boys putting on their shirts and put on their robes. Lily looked after Harry as he was the last one out and she noticed he didn't have a shirt on underneath but looked at her desk confused when she felt something land on her hand.

**Dear Lily**

**I know that you sent me to them so I could have a normal childhood and I appreciate it, you just sent me to the wrong people.**

**You son,**

**Harry James Aleksander**

**PS: Teach Eric some manners or I will punch him every time he insults me or my friends.**

Lily smiled at the note before hugging it to her heart with happy tears running down her face.

"G- g- g- good afternoon s-s students, today we w- will be learning th- th- the Lumos charm which i- I'm sure will be an ill- illuminating experience." Quirrell stuttered as the class gathered around him as he stood next to a crawl space in the wall. "Beyond th- this wall is the L- Lumos Spell b- b- book, Mr A- Aleksander, would y- you care to fetch it for us? There a- are challenges wh- wh- which you m- m- must overcome."

"Alright sir." Harry said walking forward and he crawled on his stomach through the hole and ended up in a hallway lit by only torches.

Harry slowly walked forwards his wand in hand as he looked around and jumped slightly at the sound of laughter to his left as he entered a wide open space. Spinning around he was met by the image of two imps about to throw booger balls at him but were stopped when he used Flipendo on them.

Harry looked around and saw two cages which he banished the two imps into while making the lids fall down and a spinning Hogwarts shield appear floating in front of his face.

"Th- that Mr A- Aleksander is a ch- ch- challenge shield, if you collect all t- ten you will recive fu- fu- fu- full marks." Quirrell's voice sounded all around Harry who grabbed the shield and put it in his pocket.

Harry continued on his way cutting down a few banners, collecting more shields, fighting more imps and specters after he collected the book. Harry made it out and had to dive through the crawl space to escape from a Fire Crab which had apparently taken a liking to burning him.

"I hate Fire Crabs." Harry said breathing heavily as he stood up and clutched the book tightly to his chest.

"W- well done Mr Aleksander, t- t- twenty points to S- S- S- Souran and take the h- h- highest mark, a d- d- d- distinction." Quirrell said taking the book from Harry who cleaned the soot off his robes. "Now, i- I want you all t- to learn the Lu- Lu- Lumos charm and practice i- it before the next le- lesson, you can come a- and ask for t- t- the book anytime."

The class began learning the charm with a few asking Harry to show it to them and he helped a few who he saw was struggling.

"Hey Harry." Eric said carefully as he walked up to his brother without Neville while Harry and Hermione were walking towards the Dungeons. "I wanted to say I'm very sorry about what happened on the train, I was angry with our parents that they sent you away and when I heard you were coming to Hogwarts I just wanted to find you."

"I'm really sorry I called you that Hermione, I just wanted to see my brother again so badly I went overboard." He said apologizing further but the two waved it off.

"It's alright Eric, our parents thought they were doing what was best for the both of us but I'm here now." Harry said and the two briefly embraced. "We'll see you later, we're going to have lunch with Snape and have a discussion about potions, he wants to know what ingredients can be substituted with other ones."

Eric grimaced at the thought of spending lunch with Snape and they went their separate ways.

"Ah Mr Aleksander, Miss Granger." Snape said as he opened the door after the two had knocked. "Come in, I hope you don't mind but I invited another student who showed prowess such as you."

"Hi I'm Ronald Weasley." The redheaded boy they saw earlier that day said holding his hand out to shake as he sat at a table where there were sandwiches and four goblets full of juice.

"Harry Aleksander and this is my sister Hermione Granger." Harry said as they both shook the boys hand before sitting at the table in their own seats.

They immediately launched into a complicated and complex as well as very lengthy discussion about potions, ingredients properties and Harry along with Hermione made an idea of how to create more Bezoars.

"Many Wizards have tried to recreate the reaction a stone has with the acids of a goat's stomach Aleksander." Snape said drinking wide from his goblet. "None have been successful."

"But sir, they try to recreate the acids but what if instead of recreating the acids we take it from goats as a type of harvesting." Hermione said making Snape's choke on his wine while Ron and the professor looked wide eyed at her. "We could store the acids in large cauldrons and drop hundreds of stone in them but a metal net is at the bottom so we can pulled the Bezoars up without draining the acids."

"That is… brilliant Miss Granger." Snape said gob smacked while Ron was still stuck in his stupor.

"We can start a business actually, with all the potions variations we know we could sell them to the public and mostly the Auror's." Harry said a second before the bell rang signaling for the three students to go to their next class, Transfiguration.

"Sorry we're late Professor." Harry said as he, Ron and Hermione ran into the class out of breath, well Ron was out of breath and the class looked at them like they were mental for talking to a cat sitting on the desk. "We were with Professor Snape talking about ingredient substitution and were got caught up."

The cat nodded to them and they took a whole table to themselves at the front before the class was treated to the cat jumping off the desk and turning into Professor McGonagall.

"Transfiguration is a very difficult and precise branch of magic and I will not tolerate the slightest bit of foolhardy behavior." She said sternly and launched into a half hour long lecture on the different branches of the subject and the trio in front took rapid and very detailed notes.

She had them turn a matchstick into a needle but had Ron, Hermione and Harry turning the needle into a katana like the ones Harry and Hermione had which slightly miffed the teacher. The three easily turned their respective needles into Katana's, though the blade was dulled like McGonagall instructed them and they each got fifty points each for their respective houses as the lesson finished.


End file.
